Transparent conductive films serve as electrodes for displays such as liquid crystal displays, organic electroluminescent displays, plasma displays, and the like, and serve as electrodes for photovoltaic cells, heat ray reflective films for windows, antistatic films, and the like. As transparent conductive films, ZnO—SnO2 system films are known, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication H9-35535 discloses a film wherein Sn/Zn is not less than 0.6 and not more than 0.75, and includes Al, Ga, or In as an additive (a doping element).
However, the transparent conductive film set forth in this publication is inadequate in terms of resistivity.
The object of the present invention is to provide a transparent conductive film, and material for a transparent conductive film for the fabrication thereof, wherein the resistivity is adequately low in practice.